


Until tomorrow

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Between the Prequel trilogy and the Original trilogy, Bittersweet, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: A hurt Obi-Wan is visited by an old friend...





	Until tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeekoness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeekoness/gifts).



Obi-Wan woke up slowly, disoriented. The ceiling was white. His entire body seemed to hurt, except some part of his head that someone was petting slowly, as if his hair were some small furry animal.

Turning said head was too hard: the effort burnt every little morsel of energy he had and sleep took him again, closer to coma than anything.

When he woke up a second time, the nice hands were gone, but against him, he felt another body, strong and warm.

He slept again.

The third time was the good one. He woke up enough to recognize Yavin’s infirmary.

In the chair next to the bed, Bail Organa was snoring slightly. His hand, bigger than Obi-Wan’s, was a warm comfort around his own.

“Bail,” Obi-Wan tried and his voice was more like a dry croaking, but the weak sound was enough and Bail woke up, startled.

“Obi-Wan!”

The rest was a flurry of medics and Obi-Wan lost sight of him for a time. Medics everywhere in the galaxy were the same stern type, always insisting about his health and his supposed neglect of it, but he was too tired for a good defence, and not mobile enough for escape, so he submitted with only minimal grumbling.

Bail only came back later when the Jedi was trying to convince his stomach that the nutritional broth of the infirmary really was food. It was extraordinary how they succeed in a food even more terrible that what he could afford on Tatooine!

“You look awfull,” commented the Senator.

“And you’re really undiplomatic today, but I don’t feel the need to emphasize it.”

“Well, three days at your bedside, not knowing if you would wake up, not knowing what Fulcrum would find when she finally arrived on Tatooine….”

Obi-Wan grimaced.

“Did she have to abandon a mission?”

“No, she was preparing for one when your distress call reached us. And, to be quite honest, I think a few weeks laying low on Tatooine and keeping an eye on young Luke will do her good. Like all of us, she’s overworked. Probably more than all of us.”

“A few weeks! Nonsense. In three days, perhaps four –”

“You almost died, Obi-Wan. If the Alliance had reached you only one hour after, you would have died of blood loss, and quite a few others things with horrible names only medics can pronounce. You crashed twice during transfer. Twice. When you were supposed to be discreet and safe on Tatooine. And what were you even doing on Dxun?”

His voice had risen during his speech. Bail Organa had a temper with a long fuse but it seemed stress and worry had taken their toll.

“Trying to stop an ancient Sith to rise from the tomb and eat an entire quadrant vital force to restore his own life”

Bail put his face between his hands. For a second, Obi-Wan thought he would weep but the moment passed. When he could see his face again, the other man was already the usual pillar of quiet strength, of determined calm. Men like Bail Organa were probably the last rampart against chaos, Obi-Wan thought, with shoulders made to support the weight of worlds.

“Of course they don’t have the common curtesy to stay dead. Did you succeed?” asked Bail, with no more tremor in his voice that it would have in a museum inauguration.

“Yes, I did.”

“Good,” and when Obi-Wan wanted to add something, Bail had a negative hand gesture.

“You’ll tell me later. Knowing you, it will be a dashing adventure, and I swear I’ll be suitably impressed and totally understand why you did it.”

He took his hand and Obi-Wan automatically closed his own fingers around Bail’s.

“For now, I want to be still a little angry against you.”

“You would have done the same, in the same circumstances.”

Bail kissed his fingers for answer and Obi-Wan felt some colour appear on his cheeks, something that had nothing to do with fewer.

No matter how many years passed, how many solar systems were between them, the soul shining in this man had bewitched Obi-Wan and would continue until their end.

“For now,” Bail said sadly, “let me pretend for a few hours this will be the last time I have to pray the goddesses of my House for your life, let me pretend that I’ll get to keep you safe. That I won’t have to give you back to the desert.”

He leaned down slowly and Obi-Wan rose to meet him for a kiss.

“Just until tomorrow,” Bail asked and Obi-Wan nodded.

Just until tomorrow was all they could take from duty and it would have to be enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr too, under the same username, come and say hi!


End file.
